If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester
by Celaici
Summary: Si Stiles voyageait avec les Winchester... Vous aussi vous vous demandez ce qu'il arriverait. Peut-être ceci, à vous de venir le découvrir ! [Stean]
1. Chapter 1

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam apparut dans la salle commune du bunker et Dean leva la tête de sa bière, qu'il fixait quelques secondes plus tôt, préoccupé.

\- Comment il va ?

Sam soupira, s'assit en face de lui et ouvrit son ordinateur.

\- Il s'est endormi. C'était une crise de panique, sûrement le contrecoup de la journée qu'on a passé.

Dean hocha la tête, pensif, et but une gorgée de sa bière. Ils avaient passé une journée éprouvante, Stiles avait été capturé par un Djiin et après l'avoir libéré, il était resté silencieux pendant tout le trajet du retour. Dean n'avait cessé de jeter un œil à l'hyperactif dans le rétroviseur, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément le visage baissé. Arrivés au bunker, il était allé directement dans sa chambre, et soudainement, les deux frères avaient été alertés par de lourds sanglots. Sam avait été le plus rapide, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de Stiles, Dean était resté dans la cuisine, à tourner en rond, se passant la main sur le visage à plusieurs reprises. Sam fixait son frère, un sourcil haussé.

\- T'inquiète pas, Dean, c'était juste une dure journée.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Il se racla la gorge et termina sa bière. Il se leva.

\- Je vais me coucher moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Sam.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit son petit frère, distrait par l'écran de son ordinateur.

Dean marchait dans le couloir les mains dans les poches. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles et s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. Il l'ouvrir et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son regard s'adoucit et il sourit en voyant la position de Stiles. L'adolescent était couché sur le ventre, l'oreiller serré contre lui, la bouche ouverte. Il entra dans la chambre et remonta la couverture sur lui, avant d'observer son visage. Il renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Quelle tête de mule, chuchota-t-il. Si tu m'avais écouté quand je t'ai dit de rester dans la voiture.

Il remonta prudemment la couverture jusqu'à son épaule.

\- Si tu ne restais pas là, imbécile, peut-être que tu serais en sécurité.

Dean n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il passa une main sur la tête de Stiles, protecteur.

\- Peut-être.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre pour aller se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles, appuyé contre le mur, ricanait, se moquant ouvertement de Dean.

\- Tu sais que faire laver ta voiture te prendrait moins de temps et moins d'énergie.

\- Baby est fragile, répliqua Dean dans un grognement en continuant à nettoyer les recoins du rétroviseur avec une brosse à dents.

Il se redressa, fit craquer son dos en grimaçant et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Et au lieu de critiquer, tu pourrais venir m'aider.

Stiles leva les mains et haussa les sourcils.

\- Moi, toucher à Baby ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré. Tu as dit : Stiles, tu touches à Baby autrement qu'avec tes petites fesses pour les déplacements, je t'éventre. Alors Stiles ne touchera pas à Baby et Dean se démerdera.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et posa la brosse à dents pour passer au capot. Il prit une éponge savonneuse et frictionna sa voiture avec beaucoup d'amour. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Dean alla mettre de la musique. Stiles restait là à le regarder nettoyer. Il adorait cet air concentré qu'il avait, ses yeux perçants, tous ses muscles tendus à la tâche, sans oublier la sueur qui perlait son front. L'aider ? Hors de question. La vue était bien trop belle d'ici.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles était contrarié. Vraiment très contrarié. La tête dans la main, il fixait obstinément le paysage, refusant de croiser le regard de Dean dans le rétroviseur, les frères winchester jurait cette mission trop dangereuse pour lui. Ils devaient t'en trouver Crowley et ils craignaient énormément que Stiles et lui se rencontrent, l'âme de Stiles était si pure et c'était ce que Crowley préférait. Alors une fois de plus, ils l'emmenaient chez Bobby. L'hyperactif avait horreur de ça, être mis de côté ainsi. Alors il faisait la tête et ne répondait que par des grognements à toute question. En arrivant chez Bobby, il sortit de la voiture et prit toute de suite la direction de la maison, sans adresser un seul regard aux deux frères qui le suivaient. Bobby ouvrir la porte et sourit à Stiles.

\- Salut Stiles, comment tu vas ?

L'hyperactif grogna et passa à côté de lui pour aller poser son sac. Bobby échangea un regard avec Sam.

\- Il est calme, ça à l'air reposant.

\- Crois-moi, c'est bien plus pénible qu'un Stiles hyperactif. Tu peux sortir deux minutes ? J'aurais besoin d'un avis au sujet d'un article que j'ai trouvé.

Bobby suivit Sam et Dean resta dans l'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Il fixait Stiles, assis sur son sac, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Il le trouvait réellement adorable lorsqu'il boudait, mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Tout comme ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce baiser échangé dans la chambre de Dean. Stiles s'y était faufilé, c'était après une attaque dans laquelle Dean avait failli y laisser la vie. L'hyperactif avait crié. De faire plus attention, de ne pas être capable de prendre soin de lui, de ne pas penser aux conséquences, alors qu'il savait quel effet cela faisait lorsqu'il mourrait, la résurrection, il connaissait, et Dean, pour le faire taire, avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Je suis en vie, ok ? Alors tais-toi maintenant". Puis Stiles avait rapidement répondu à son baiser avant de retourner dans sa chambre en continuant à marmonner qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile de chasseur inconscient et auto-destructeur.

\- Stiles.

Pas de réponse.

\- Stiles, on fait ça pour ton bien, tu le sais. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule.

\- J'suis plus un gamin, vous avez pas besoin de me materner comme ça.

\- On ne te materne pas, t'es notre petit frère, on prend soin de toi.

Stiles ricana et marmonna "petit frère". Dean soupira et tourna les talons.

\- Bien, comme tu veux. A plus.

\- Dean.

Stiles se leva et se plaça face à Dean. Le chasseur baissa les yeux. Stiles regarda ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Dean posa ses mains sur les siennes, entourant son visage, mais l'hyperactif refusait farouchement de le lâcher. Dean ferma les yeux et se détendit. Stiles mordilla légèrement la lèvre de l'aîné, puis s'écarta. Il recula de quelques pas et esquissa un sourire.

\- Ne me laisse pas ici trop longtemps.

\- D'accord.

Dean sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Bobby revint et il s'en alla après un dernier regard vers son petit protégé.


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean, installé sur une chaise longue, releva la tête lorsque Stiles passa devant lui. Pour la première fois, ils prenaient le temps de se poser pour profiter du temps chaud de Californie. Une ancienne chasseuse, devenue riche, possédait une villa et les avait invités à venir passer quelques jours chez elle. C'était encore tôt dans la matinée que Dean était venu s'allonger au soleil, avant d'être joint par l'hyperactif. Celui-ci ne le salua pas. Il était encore contrarié du temps passé chez Bobby. Il s'avança lentement et silencieusement jusqu'à la piscine. Il s'accroupit pour se mouiller la nuque et le visage. Dean continuait à l'observer. Il espérait qu'à force de le fixer, Stiles lui accorderait son attention. Mais l'hyperactif n'en fut rien. Il se redressa et s'étira, regardant autour de lui. Dean soupira et referma les yeux. Stiles finirait bien par leur pardonner.

\- LA BOOOOOOMBE !

Dean sursauta au cri de Stiles et se redressa lorsqu'il fut éclaboussé.

\- Merde Stiles !

Mais l'adolescent était sous l'eau et n'avait rien entendu. Dean pouffa de rire. Il secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Sale gosse...

Stiles ressortit de l'eau, souriant comme un bienheureux. Il se rapprocha du bord de la piscine et Dean s'assit, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Stiles.

Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui.

Stiles posa ses mains sur les jambes de Dean.

\- Viens te baigner.

\- Non.

\- Oh, Dean, t'es pas marrant, s'exclama Stiles en faisant la moue.

Dean renifla, amusé, et se pencha en avant. Stiles retint son souffle, leurs nez se frôlant, leur souffle se mêlant. Dean se rapprocha encore.

\- Dean, Stiles.

Le chasseur bascula dans l'eau, écrasant Stiles de tout son poids. Dean ressortit dans l'eau, les sourcils froncés.

\- Putain, Cas, tu peux pas prévenir quand tu viens ?!

L'ange, habille de son éternel imperméable, regardait les deux hommes sans ciller. Stiles était mort de rire et réussit à échapper de justesse aux mains de Dean voulant le noyer. Castiel esquissa un sourire amusé.


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam regardait à sa droite et à sa gauche. Bien que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre et qu'il n'y connaissait rien, il se croyait dans un western. Assis en bout de table chez leur amie chasseuse, Linda, Dean à sa droite, Stiles à gauche, il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Seule Linda continuait à manger son morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Et c'était précisément ce gâteau au chocolat tant convoité qui faisait que Sam retenait sa respiration ! Il ne restait qu'une part, une seule petite part et elle trônait figement sur son plat, entre les deux gloutons qu'étaient Stiles et Dean. Ils se fixaient, les yeux plissés, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect de l'adversaire. Prudemment, Sam attrapa son café qu'il porta à ses lèvres, espérant sincèrement que ce ne soit pas ce moment que choisira un des deux cow boy pour dégainer. A cette pensée, Sam ferma les yeux. Stiles avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- A MOI !

Et Sam ne dit jamais qui des deux avait poussé ce cri. Il était bien trop occupé à sauter dans tous les sens, ébouillanté.


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Étirement du pied droit, extension de la main gauche et...

Stiles jura. Ils venaient de rentrer de leurs vacances, demain, la chasse reprenait. Stiles, apprenti gymnaste, essayait désespérément de faire son lit, de mettre un drap housse, mais ces choses étaient démoniaques et aucun exorcisme n'existait contre elles. Il essaya une dernière fois et s'était de tout son long sur le lit, le souffle coupé.

\- Deeeeeeeaaaaaaan !

Le chasseur se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte et croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Dean observa sa position de l'étoile et secoua la tête.

\- Qui te faisait ton lit à Beacon Hills ?

\- Je ne faisais PAS mon lit.

Dean secoua la tête une fois de plus et le rejoignit.

\- Lève-toi, je vais t'aider.

Dean se plaça d'un côté du lit et Stiles de l'autre. Le drap housse fut docile cette fois-ci, et ils attaquèrent le drap. Tout cela était bien trop silencieux et bien trop rapide pour Stiles.

\- Demain, on fait quoi ?

\- Sam a trouvé une affaire. C'est à une heure d'ici.

\- Vous m'emmener avec vous ?

\- Oui, soupira l'homme.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et continua à faire le lit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Dean qui s'arrêta.

\- Stiles, promets-moi que cette fois-ci, tu m'obéiras.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas, qu'est ce qui m'arrivera ?

Stiles n'avait pas relevé la tête, n'avait pas souri, il avait continué à mettre sa taie d'oreiller. Il lança le coussin et se redressa, les mains sur la taille.

\- Al-

Stiles se stoppa net face au regard de Dean. Il était... Il était... Brûlant. Sans que Stiles n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Dean tira sur son bras pour le faire basculer, et vint s'assoir prêt de lui, les mains sur son torse.

\- Stiles...

La voix rauque de Dean fit frissonner l'hyperactif. Il hocha lentement la tête, attentif. Dean se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Je veux... Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, d'accord ? Promets-le moi.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Stiles posa sa main sur celle de Dean.

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

Dean se redressa et adressa un fin sourire à son cadet.

\- Sam a préparé le dîner.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant là un Stiles profondément attendri, touché, perturbé, excité... Tout ce que pouvait vous faire ressentir Dean Winchester.


	7. Chapter 7

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean ferma les yeux pour se retenir de frapper Stiles. Il sautillait dans tous les sens et dansait. Dans le cadre de leur mission. Ils étaient contraints d'entrer dans une boîte de nuit. Gay. Et si l'idée semblait enchanter Stiles au plus haut point, ce n'était pas le cas du chasseur. Ils passèrent le videur et entrèrent dans l'antre arc-en-ciel. Les yeux de Dean devinrent aussi ronds que des billes lorsqu'il vu les danseurs torses nus en caleçon, se déhancher pour attiser le désir des milliers de gays. Stiles se mît à claquer des doigts devant les yeux de Dean.

\- Allez Dean s'il te plait ! Viens, on va danser ! Allez s'teu plait ! S'teu plait ! S'teu plait !

Dean saisit ses poignets pour le calmer. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque deux hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, tels des félins. L'un était brun, chemise noire moulante, il mâchait un chewing-gum de manière sexy et enjôleuse. Tout son corps respirait le sexe. L'autre était blond, plus petit, son t-shirt échancré blanc mettait ses muscles fins en valeur. Il fixait Dean de ses yeux brillants et malicieux. Il avait l'air si jeune et pourtant si fourbe et fougueux.

\- Salut, dit le brun d'une voix sexy.

Il passa sa main sur la nuque de Stiles. Le blond se posta à côté de Dean et le reluqua effrontément de haut en bas.

\- Moi c'est Justin. Je t'offre un verre ?

Dean se mit à bégayer. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme pouvait être si entreprenant avec un autre. Stiles et lui, ils - Où était Stiles ? Dean tourna vivement la tête vers Stiles qui souriait béatement au deuxième homme. Dean tapa sur la main de Justin et captura le poignet de Stiles.

\- Pas intéressés, désolé ! Nous sommes un couple monogame !

Il emmena Stiles le plus loin possible des deux sangsues. Ce n'est qu'une fois au bat que Stiles tira sur le bras de Dean pour qu'il se retourne. Il arborait un sourire malicieux.

\- Un couple, hein ? Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Dean grommela quelque chose mais Stiles eut beau lui demander de répéter plus fort, le chasseur n'en fit rien.


	8. Chapter 8

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de ricaner. Il sortit les pansements en continuant de rire.

\- Dean, grogna Stiles, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les bras croisés

Le chasseur secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, un pansement entre les doigts.

\- Jouer au badminton avec Cas, pourquoi pas, mais il a une force d'ange.

Il regarda l'entaille sur le nez de Stiles et recommença à rire.

\- S'entailler le nez avec un volant, gloussa-t-il.

\- Dean, soupira Stiles.

L'aîné s'approcha et désinfecta la blessure de l'hyperactif avec du coton. Stiles ne cessait de loucher dessus. Dean décolla le sparadrap et le colla en travers de son nez. Stiles fronça le nez et Dean se recula.

\- Voilà ! Tu ressembles à Iruka !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulut se lever mais Dean posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et Stiles ricana.

\- Tu me fais le coup du bisou magique, Dean ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce gamin ait réponse à tout ?


	9. Chapter 9

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles semblait avoir oublié toutes règles de sécurité, toute astuce de chasseur, toutes notions de combat inculquées par les Winchester. Il était surexcité, car aujourd'hui, les Winchester l'emmenaient vraiment avec lui, du début à la fin de la mission. Dean et Stiles avaient déjà leurs costards, mais il fallait un costume pour Stiles, afin qu'il puisse jouer à l'agent du FBI. "Ce n'est pas un jeu", avait prévenu Sam dans un élan maternel. Mais Stiles n'en avait que faire. Il sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au magasin, suivi des deux chasseurs. Stiles voulait absolue ment essayer son costume avant de l'acheter. Sam préféra s'en aller et faire un tour du quartier, abandonnant Dean à son triste sort. Stiles sortit la tête de la cabine d'essayage, un sourire éblouissant au visage.

\- T'es prêt ?

Dean soupira et hocha la tête. L'hyperactif lui fit un magnifique défilé. Dean se souvint alors de Charlie. Ces deux-là devaient se rencontrer. Soudain, Stiles s'arrêta un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il se recula vers la cabine.

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Viens.

Dean se leva et se rapprocha de l'adolescent. Stiles saisit sa cravate et tira dessus pour entraîner Dean dans la cabine. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Dean écarquilla les yeux, mais il se détendit bien vite dans cette étreinte pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Dean retint un soupir de bien-être. Heureusement que Sam n'était pas resté.


	10. Chapter 10

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean se frottait la jambe en grimaçant. Il s'était blessé au cours de leur mission. Sam avait même refusé qu'il roule, tant il était distrait ce jour-là. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Stiles avait du sang sur sa chemise blanche toute neuve, mais il était si heureux d'avoir pris part à la mission. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient acheté le costume, mais visiblement, cela avait perturbé son frère. Il secoua la tête et se ré concentra sur la route. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du bunker.

Stiles sautilla joyeusement jusqu'en bas des marches puis se tourna vers les frères Winchester.

\- C'était... C'était...

\- Incroyable ? Proposa Sam dans un sourire.

\- Oui !

Stiles soupira de bien être, puis regarda Dean qui descendait les escaliers en boitillant. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Ça va Dean ?

\- Oui, grommela le chasseur.

Il arriva en bas des marches et adressa un sourire en coin à l'hyperactif.

\- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Stiles regarda Dean passer à côté de lui et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver quoi dire ? Est-ce qu'il l'évitait ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du baiser échangé dans la cabine ? Stiles craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de l'avoir brusqué. Il se tourna vers Sam et pointa le couloir du pouce.

\- Je vais aller voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Pour sa jambe, je veux dire.

Sam hocha la tête et une fois Stiles retourné, il se désintéressa du petit couple. Stiles toqua à la chambre de Dean et n'attendait pas une réponse de l'aîné. Il entra, ferma la porte, et commença à parler.

\- Dean, je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, je voulais pas te faire peur ou quoi que ce soit, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ? Dis-le-moi pour que je ne recommence plus si tu ne-

Dean saisit Stiles par la ceinture et le plaqua brutalement contre son torse pour un baiser brûlant. Stiles hoqueta de surprise et n'osa pas bouger. Le chasseur se recula et le fixa de son regard voilé de désir.

\- J'ai envie de toi, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Tu... Tu es sur ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Stiles pressa ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur et desserra sa cravate. Dean, lui, s'occupa de la ceinture de son pantalon. Dans un soupir de plaisir, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit du chasseur.


	11. Chapter 11

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La cuisine était silencieuse. Seul Dean s'y trouvait, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés. La tasse au bord des lèvres, il fixait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Plus précisément, il pensait à la nuit dernière, sa nuit passée dans les bras de Stiles. Plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé et l'avait regardé dormir. Il avait souri lorsque l'hyperactif s'était instinctivement resserré contre lui. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. Stiles était si jeune. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, une chance de faire ses études, d'avoir un avenir. Il savait que c'était ce que pensait Sam. Peut-être avait-il raison. Il serait en sécurité également. Bon, pour cela ce n'était pas vraiment certain, mais il aurait toujours plus de chance de s'en sortir, loin des Winchester. Dean fut sorti de ses sombres réflexions par un pas lourd et traînant. Le visage enfariné, les cheveux ébouriffés, les bras pantelants, Stiles entra dans la cuisine et se laissa lourdement tombé sur une chaise, dos à Dean. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du chasseur. Mais lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi, comment s'imaginer le laisser partir loin de lui ? Dean posa sa tasse de café, attrapa le Nutella, les toasts préparés par Sam et passant ses bras par-dessus l'adolescent, il posa le petit-déjeuner devant lui. Stiles sursauta légèrement et regarda le festin devant ses yeux. Dean posa ensuite une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparé à l'avance et gardé au chaud pour lui, et enfin, il embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je te comprends.

Stiles se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il se demanda ce qu'il comprenait. Qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur le matin ? Qu'il soit fatigué après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ? Qu'il choisisse cette vie plutôt qu'une autre ?

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête lorsque Sam entra dans la cuisine d'un pas conquérant, en jogging et les écouteurs se balançant sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Bien dormi ? Vous êtes prêt pour cette journée ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se servant un verre d'eau.

Les regards blasés de Stiles et Dean furent tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse.


	12. Chapter 12

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'ils pensaient être arrivés au comble du désespoir le matin-même face à l'énergie de Sam, leur visage à l'heure du déjeuner refléta bien qu'il y avait pire. Dean et Stiles regardèrent leur assiette avec une grimace de dégoût. Ils levèrent la tête vers Sam.

\- C'est quoi... Ça ?

\- De la patate douce ! S'exclama le chasseur comme si c'était évident. C'est très bon pour la santé.

\- Où est mon hamburger ? Demanda Dean, blasé.

Stiles pouffa de rire et prit sa fourchette. Sam et Dean lui faisaient penser à son père et lui-même. Il s'était battu pour que son père ait une alimentation saine. Il goûta donc au plat préparé par le cadet des Winchester.

\- Hmm ! C'est pas si mauvais en fait ! Tu devrais goûter Dean ! En plus c'est pas bon de manger que fast food, tu devrais varier tes repas et manger autre chose que pizza, tarte ou hamburger.

Dean cligna des yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Sam, toujours son expression blasée au visage. Il soupira.

\- Où est mon hamburger ?


	13. Chapter 13

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme un chasseur ne pouvait jamais réellement arrêter de l'être, Linda eut besoin de l'aide des Winchester. Il y avait un fantôme dans sa maison, certainement lié à un objet très ancien ayant appartenu aux précédents propriétaires. Ils attendaient la tombée de la nuit pour qu'il se manifeste. Face au soleil couchant, Dean était allongé dans un hamac, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Si toutes les missions pouvaient être comme celle-ci.

Il faillit perde l'équilibre lorsqu'une masse d'ajout au hamac. Stiles réussit tant bien que mal à s'assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Dean posa ses mains sur sa taille et sourit.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un poids limité sur ces trucs-là ?

\- T'insinues que j'suis gros ?!

Stiles pouffa de rire et se pencha pour venir embrasser le chasseur. Dean sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sur les fesse de l'hyperactif, il les glissa dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. Stiles accentua leur baiser, essaya de coller leurs torses l'un contre l'autre...

Boum.


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles était littéralement mort de rire. Dean, lui, riait beaucoup moins. Il le fusillait du regard. Sam était le seul du trio â vérifier l'heure de leur vol. Car il n'y avait qu'un avion pour mettre Dean dans cet état. Les dents serrées, la sueur perlant son front, les ongles plantés dans les accoudoirs. Stiles ricana.

\- Allez, Dean, c'est pas si horrible que ça.

\- Les avions sont démoniaques et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Ça va aller vite, tu n'auras même pas le temps de paniquer.

\- Oh si, j'aurais le temps de paniquer. Je panique déjà alors que je touche encore le plancher des vaches.

\- Techniquement, c'est le sol de l'aéroport que tu-

\- Chut.

Stiles sourit et se rapproche de Dean. Il prit une des mains crispées et la tapota.

\- Je te tiendrais la main, si tu veux.

Dean le regarda de ses yeux ronds et terrifiés.

\- Promis ?

Stiles se retint de justesse de glousser.

\- Promis.

Dean ne se détendit pas mais il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'hyperactif.


	15. Chapter 15

bonjour, bonjour !

Certains ont déjà vu l'effet qu'a Le Saucisson des ténèbres sur moi, une fiction est née de notre dernier voyage. Et bien nos dix jorus à Londres n'ont pas échappé à la règle ! Nous étions ensemble à Londres, nous avons vu els Studios HP :D Et biiiiiien sûr... nous avons parlé fanfiction et Supernatural.

Voilà donc une série de drabbles Xover Supernatural et Teen Wolf ! Et d'autres surprises comme celle-ci vous attendent ;)

Supernatural et Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

À peine sortis de l'aéroport, Dean reprit des couleurs et recommença à sourire. Stiles, lui, repéra un groupe de jeunes faisant de la corde à sauter. Énergique comme à son habitude il alla leur demander s'il pouvait en faire. Les adolescents acceptèrent et tendirent l'énorme corde pour que Stiles puisse y sauter. Il était fier et content de lui, jusqu'à ce que Dean décidé de s'y mettre aussi. Le chasseur commença doucement, puis fit un salto sur le côté par-dessus la corde. Il en enchaîna plusieurs avant de finir sur un salto arrière. Les adolescents l'acclamèrent. Stiles boudait clairement. Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules et les tapota.

\- Ah c'est Dean, tu ne le changeras pas.

A ces mots, Stiles pensait avoir trouvé du soutien, mais la mâchoire lui en tombât lorsque Sam alla reproduire exactement le même enchaînement à la corde à sauter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Winchester ne savait PAS faire ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est sur ce drabble que s'achève ce recueil ! Comme je vous le disais, je prépare d'autres surprises, des fictions dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler ;) J'écrirais peut-être à la rentrée également, ou plus tard, un ou deux bonus de SOWK si je suis inspirée ;) Passez de belles vacances, à très bientôt !


End file.
